LS: Eating Contest
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: An eating contest between Tetsuo and Housaka that guy in episode 30 who liked vegetables . Really, really, REALLY random oneshot. Read it, IF YOU DARE!


**Me: Oneshot time!**

**Astral: This one is ridiculous.**

**Me: Hey! My little sister thought of this!**

**Astral: And that is why it is ridiculous.**

**Me: Whatever! Enjoy the randomness!**

**Astral: We do not own Yugioh Zexal**

**Me: Actually, you know what? Screw writing properly! Here's the story as my little sister tells is (she's 8) with me commenting along! **

**Astral: You just made it even more random.**

**Me: Who cares!**

* * *

**Eating Contest**

LS (little sister): Uh, uh, uh,

Me: Come on already!

LS: I'm thinking of an idea

Me: You already have one!

LS: I got it! One day SpongeBob was walking to town.

Me: That has nothing to do with Yugioh Zexal!

LS: I know. So Yuma and his friends were walking home from school when they saw vegetable guy.

Me: That's not his name

LS: I know. What is his name?

Me: Let me search it up. . . . . . His name is Housaka Yasai.

LS: . . . . . . .

Me: Go on with the story!

LS: And then, vegetable dude said, "I love vegetables more than anyone!" And then fat dude got really mad.

Me: His name is Tetsuo.

LS: And then fat dude said.

Me: It's Tetsuo!

LS: Fat dude said, "Let's have a contest to see who can eat the most vegetables. A whole barrel!" Then vegetable dude said. "You're on!"

Me: Then what.

LS: And then they went to vegetable dude's house. They got a big bucket full of vegetables and then vegetable dude said. "Loser has to say Binky Boy and cry into the sunset with Yuma."

Me: What's with the Yugioh abridged and Naruto references.

LS: It's funny.

Me: Not really.

LS: Then Yuma got really offended and Yuma said "I'm offended!"

Me: And then.

LS: Tetsuo says, "Great!"

Me: Ha! You said Tetsuo.

LS: I know. And then Kotori's the judge.

Me: And then.

LS: "Ready! Set! Go!" They started eating as fast as they can. Faster and faster and faster and faster. Finally, vegetable dude threw up.

Me: So?

LS: On Yuma.

Me: Oh.

LS: Yuma ran home screaming.

Me: Oh! Okay then. Is that it?

LS: Nope! And then Kotori announced. "Fat Dude is the winner!" And then vegetable dude had to say Binky Boy and cry into the sunset with Yuma. But Yuma didn't want to so he was crying in the sunset with Yuma's Grandma. Except Yuma's Grandma didn't want to, so she was hitting vegetable dude's head with a stick.

Me: Oh. Is that it then?

LS: I dunno! We could go on! And the vegetable dude's cat exploded.

Me: Does he even have a cat?

LS: Lets just say he does. And then SpongeBob came out of the tv and said to Fat Dude. "You have been a good boy this year! I'm not Santa!"

Me: So?

LS: And so SpongeBob made him a sandwich. And then SpongeBob made Fat dude take a shower because he stank. Or stunk. Or stinked. I forgot the past tense of stink.

Me: Um… Okay? Then what?

LS: The SpongeBob went back into the tv to go jellyfishing with Squidward.

Me: Getting off topic.

LS: The next day Yuma went to a zoo. And then the zoo exploded. Zebra guts were everywhere. And giraffe guts. And lion guts. So Yuma had guts for dinner.

Me: That's gross!

LS: You said I could be random! And then Yuma threw up. When he was about to throw up, he went vegetable dude's house, knocked on the door, and when vegetable dude answered the door, Yuma threw up on him. When Yuma was done vomiting, he shouted, "Payback!"

Me: That's gross!

LS: I know!

Me: Are we done?

LS: Yeah. I think we should call it, Yuma's Payback!

Me: No.

LS: How about Guts for Dinner.

Me: No.

LS: How about Vegetable Eating Contest Equals Vomit.

Me: How about we just call it Eating Contest.

LS: Yeah! Eating Contest Equals Vomit!

Me: No vomit!

LS: Dang! No vomit!

Me: Just Eating Contest.

LS: Sure. Random Eating Contest.

Me: No. Just Eating Contest.

LS: Fine. Or maybe we can call it Vomit is gross.

Me: No!

LS: Throwing up is gross?

Me: No!

LS: Upchucking is gross?

Me: No!

LS: Tossing your cookies is gross?

Me: NO! NO VOMIT JEEZ!

LS: Aww.

Me: We're done.

LS: Okay! I'm going downstairs to get some milk!

Me: Sure.

* * *

**Me: And there you go!**

**Astral: That was very disgusting.**

**Me: Hey! This is my little sister! She's very random ya know!**

**Astral: (sighs) Why did you do this anyway.**

**Me: Cause I wanted to post SOMETHING! I'm hard at work on new Zexal stories and others as well. Just bear with me! PLEASE! THEY'LL BE UP SOON!**

**Astral: You still have your homework.**

**Me: I'll do it later!**

**Astral: More procrastinating?**

**Me: Yeah. This isn't like my usual work but yeah, review and tell my little sister what you think about her randomness.**

**Astral: Review this oneshot.**


End file.
